The King of Fighters EX
|Anterior = N/A |Sucesor = The King of Fighters EX 2 }} The King of Fighters EX (commonly abbreviated as KOF EX) is a game from the King of Fighters series based on KOF '99. It was the first released for the Game Boy Advance console, in 2001. Based In The Original Fatal Fury Wild Ambition. Historia Geese Howard intenta esparcir un letal virus sobre Southtown. Para ello contrata a Iori Yagami para ser el sub-jefe del torneo y se dispone a robarle el disturbio de sangre a este. Kyo Kusanagi que se encuentra en USA, en esos momentos es quien se encarga de detenerlo,. Es ayudado por Moe Habana, quien le hizo de guía por la ciudad. Después se enfrentan a Iori. Este último pierde y aparece Geese, que estaba planeando usar los poderes de Iori. Después de una batalla justa, el Hero Team vence a Geese y este huye haciendo que explote la torre. Este juego no forma parte de la serie principal de los juegos de The King of Fighters, por lo que no tiene relación con ninguna de las demás Sagas conocidas. Jugabilidad right|250px Esta entrega se basa en KOF '99 y KOF '99 Evolution teniendo una jugabilidad muy parecida a esta. Sin embargo, los efectos de los DMs y SDMs son parecidos a los de KOF 2000. Los personajes conservan sus movimientos de KOF '99, pero al ser de una consola portátil, el juego puede parecer un poco más complicado. Las batallas siempre son de 3 vs 3, como en los demás juegos de KOF, pero con la posibilidad de elegir un 4to personaje, el cual actúa como Striker. Este striker puede depender del equipo deseado, o se puede seleccionar de los personajes normales, Striker o los extras. Geese Howard es el jefe final, al igual que en KOF 99. Además, Iori Yagami es presentado como sub-jefe, además de como aliado de Geese. Personajes Hero Team right|Pantalla de selección de personajes. *Kyo Kusanagi *Benimaru Nikaido *Moe Habana *Shingo Yabuki - Striker Fatal Fury Team *Terry Bogard *Andy Bogard *Mai Shiranui *Joe Higashi - Striker thumb|Moe, nueva integrante del Hero Team Ikari Team *Ralf Jones *Clark Steel *Leona *Whip - Striker AOF Team *Ryo Sakazaki *Takuma Sakazaki *Robert Garcia *Yuri Sakazaki - Striker Pyscho Soldier Team *Athena Asamiya *Bao *Kensou *Chin Gentsai - Striker Korea Team *Kim Kaphwan *Chang Koehan *Choi Bounge *Jhun Hoon - Striker Ocultos *K' - Striker *Maxima - Striker *Vanessa - Striker *Ryuji Yamazaki - Striker Jefes *Iori Yagami - Sub-Jefe *Geese Howard(With his costume of Fatal Fury Wild Ambition) - Final Boss Canciones *'Inner Shade' *'Beauty & Beast' *'Will' *'Will Party' *'The Trooper' *'Terry115' *'Scream Stormy (Arashi no Saxophone 4)' *'Geese Theme' Desbloquear personajes *'K':' Predeterminado *'Iori:' Ganar el juego con el Hero Team *'Maxima:' Ganar el juego sin perder con el Hero Team. *'Geese:' Ganar el juego con el Fatal Fury Team *'Yamazaki:' Ganar el juego con el Art of Fighting Team. *'Vanessa:' Ganar todo el juego sin perder. Galería Kof_EX.jpeg|Pantalla de inicio Kofex.jpg|Cubierta del juego Curiosidades *Aunque es un juego basado en KOF '99, la mayoría de sus canciones fueron tomadas originalmente de KOF 2000. *La jugabilidad del juego es considerada por los fans como muy mala, debido a que el nivel de dificultad siempre es el mismo y los comandos complicados. Categoría:Videojuegos Categoría:Videojuegos portátiles Categoría:Saga portable